


if

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [28]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV John Reese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: Even though this could be either Harold or John speaking to the other, in my mind, it is John professing his feelings.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: POI Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246142
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	if

_If I take your hand, my fingers twining with yours, will you hold on tight, lean against me, and never let go?_

_If I gently kiss your palm, your wrist, as I draw you closer, will you tremble?_

_If I whisper in your ear endearments and press a kiss to your temple, will you close your eyes?_

_If I kiss your brow and then your lips, will you gasp and forget how to breathe?_

_If I take you in my arms, will you feel like you are home?_

_If I tell you that I love you, will you be mine?_

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this could be either Harold or John speaking to the other, in my mind, it is John professing his feelings.


End file.
